


Training Camp Conundrum

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kids, M/M, Training Camp, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Brian groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hands as he looked at the email on his computer. Next week, that was when this youth training programme was meant to start, and yet two of the coaches meant to be attending had pulled out less than a week before the event was meant to start.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Training Camp Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Just something soft and cute to start off the new year. A gift for one of my favourite authors ever; love youuuuu and I hope you all enjoy it xxx

Brian groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hands as he looked at the email on his computer. Next week, that was when this youth training programme was meant to start, and yet two of the coaches meant to be attending had pulled out less than a week before the event was meant to start. There wasn't really enough time for Brian to completely change everything that he'd planned to accommodate the lack of staff, and he had no idea where he was going to try and get two more members of staff for the event at such short notice. He considered messaging Stephane Lambiel, but, after just having taken on Shoma officially, he reconsidered it. Something told him not to ask one of the Russian coaches as they were busy with their war of insults over the internet that he'd nearly been caught in the middle of at Nationals with Evgenia. He didn't really have that many options on who could cover it; he considered asking Nobunari Oda but he was up to his neck in his own problems and, although he would have said yes, it would have been an extra stress on the poor man that he didn't really need at the moment.

_Guess I should either cancel it or ask Yuzuru if there are any English speaking Japanese coaches who would be free next we--_

Brian slammed his hands on the desk as a bright smile came over him. Oh, he had the perfect idea. Digging out his phone from his pocket, he pressed call.

"Hello?" a heavily accented voice full of exhaustion crackled through the phone from thousands of miles away. Brian couldn't help but chuckle at the familiarity of it. Years of training together did lead to a relationship like that; one of paternal feelings and significant mutual trust and respect. "Brian?"

"Javi," Brian said with a smile, "you're not too busy are you? I need help and you're the perfect man for the job."

Tracy raised an eyebrow at Brian as he all but bounced out of his office with a renewed sense of vigor and enthusiasm that she hadn't seen for a while in him. Sipping at her cup of tea, she handed him a cup of coffee.

"What's got into you?"

"I've just sorted out the issue that I was left in by the two coaches dropping out. I think. I've half sorted this out."

"Oh?" Tracy smiled as she sipped at her tea. "And how have you done that? Found someone to replace them?"

"One of them," Brian said with a nod before the smile dropped and wiped off his face, "but the other... well... I haven't got a clue."

"If the first one is who I think it is," Tracy looked across the rink to where a slim figure in all black slammed into the ice from a failed quad axel attempt for the fifth time, "then I think I know who we should ask to be the second one."

With a nod, the pair of them set down their mugs. They then skated over to where Yuzuru was sitting on the ice with a full pout on his face. The two coaches helped him up before Brian patted his shoulder.

"Yuzuru, we've got an idea for you. A little job, if you will."

* * *

And so, bright and early on the following Monday morning, Yuzuru turned up to the rink with his skate bag as well as another huge bag on his back. Brian ushered him into his office, letting him leave his bags there before he took his skates and went out into the rink. It was beautifully fresh ice, beautifully smooth ice, untouched by anyone and their skates. Yuzuru sighed, content with the sight before him, and Brian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is beautiful, isn't it? Gorgeous. Flawless. And about to be destroyed by a group of fifteen children."

Almost on cue, Yuzuru turned at the sound of the giggles. Thirty happy children, a near equal mix of boys and girls, bounced in carrying their skates and their skating bags. Yuzuru couldn't hold back the little "aw" that escaped him when he saw them chattering away and giggling. He settled on the bench himself, ignoring some of the whispers, and laced up his own skates in the way he always did. Next to him, on the unofficial "coaches bench", Brian laced up his own skates. Next to him was Tracy, sipping at her mug of tea as she waited with her skates on for the kids to get themselves ready and settle down. Ghislain was beside her, and then next to him was David. Yuzuru felt slightly out of place, if he was honest; he didn't really feel that he belonged in the same league as the other four there.

"Where is he?" Brian asked with a small huff, sighing. "Honestly, I told him what time to be here. I told him an earlier time so that he would be early, or at least on time. Of course he's late."

"Who?" Yuzuru asked quietly when the banging of the doors opening caught his attention and took his breath away for a moment.

There, standing in the doorway as he always did with his ski jacket on and a cup of coffee in his hands, skate bag pulled behind him and black rectangular glasses on, was Javier. He threw Brian and Tracy an almost sheepish grin, as if to ask "what did you expect" before he made his way over to sit down next to Yuzuru, slipping his shoes off.

"Hey," he whispered to the other, earning a soft smile from Yuzuru as a soft, delicate, pale pink blush crept up his cheeks, "how are you doing?"

"Good," Yuzuru whispered back, "you?"

"Couldn't be better right now."

Brian stood up in front of all of them, earning everyone's attention as he cleared his throat. "What we'll do, is we'll do a little warm up first with everyone on the ice. Then we'll divide you all into three groups. Five of you will go with David and five with Ghislain; you ten will start off working on choreography and balletic work. Five of you will come with me and five with Tracy; we'll be doing off ice training with you guys." He then fixed the two youngest 'coaches' with a firm look. "And five of you will go with Javier, and five of you with Yuzuru. They'll be helping you on the ice. We'll rotate at times so that everyone gets to do everything and, by the end of the week, you should have the start of good programmes under your belts. Sound good?"

The little chorus of "Yes Mister Orser!" rang out, and Javier and Yuzuru had to stifle their giggles. Brian glared at the pair of them.

"Since you two find this so amusing, how about, after the warm up, you show these kids what they're aiming for, _Coach Fernandez and Coach Hanyu_?"

The group of kids started giggling as they followed after Brian and Tracy. The two main coaches led the warm up, with Ghislain and David somewhere in the middle, and Yuzuru and Javier at the end. The two past rivals shared looks, and Javier slid over so that they could chat during their warm up.

"How was Spain?" Yuzuru whispered, speaking before Javier could talk. The other smiled, face softening slightly but there was a hint of something else behind his eyes.

"Good," Javier smiled, "really good. It was nice to be home for a little bit, around everything familiar. But then, well, yeah I guess... Something felt like it was missing. How's skating been?"

Yuzuru's face fell slightly. Unlike with everyone else, he didn't bother to quickly cover up his disappointment with a fake smile.

"Weird. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Javier said, brushing his hand lightly against Yuzuru's. "Missed chatting to you, missed skating with you, missed--"

"Are you two even listening to a word I'm saying?" Brian said with a little huff, hands on his hips over-dramatically. "If you two teach these poor innocent children your bad habits, I'm retiring."

Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look before the pair of them burst out laughing. Brian rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile fondly at the pair. "Edge work, you two, and jumps. NOTHING harder than a double, understand? NOTHING harder than a double. No showing off with triple axels and quad salchows, okay?"

"Yes Brian," the pair said with a little sigh. The twenty kids who weren't in their groups split off, and Brian handed each of them a clipboard with what they should be doing in the session as well as a little register with their five kids. Yuzuru checked off each of his, and the ten kids stood around him and Javier, looking up at them with big, wide eyes and little eager smiles, ready to start on the lessons.

"Alright," Javier said, clearly taking charge of the group in a very gentle way, "we're going to do some stroking exercises first, and then we'll move onto some spin work. Sounds fun, right? Any question?"

The kids shook their head, and Yuzuru slipped to the end of the group as Javier went to the front. He couldn't hold back the smile the blossomed on his face when Javier turned the exercises into a game, getting the kids to use their edges to chase him across the ice. The smiles and giggles when one of the kids caught Javier made his heart flutter, and he didn't realise that the other was calling his name.

"S-sorry Javi, what was that?" Yuzuru shook himself out of his daydream. Javier, luckily for Yuzuru, ignored the blush on Yuzuru's cheeks as he chuckled.

"I think Coach Yuzuru is a little bit shy," Javier teased, skating around to give him a pat on the shoulder, "I said that we should be glad we're not chasing you, because you fly across the ice. Anyway, do you mind showing these kids how to do a camel spin? Basic position first."

Yuzuru nodded, still blushing and tongue tied, and he built up his speed before he started a basic camel spin. The kids oohed and ahhed appropriately before he stopped the spin and smiled at them. He rejoined Javier and the pair set the kids off to do their spins. The pair then glided around, providing small corrections. Javier stopped at one point and just watched as Yuzuru helped one of the kids by adjusting her free leg to help her become more stable. His heart fluttered as his mind started working.

_Yuzuru turned around in their kitchen, a bright sunshine smile on his face as he shifted their two-year-old girl in his arms. Supporting her with one hand, he moved the black hair out of her big, doe-like brown eyes. She reached for Yuzuru's hand, holding one finger in her whole fist, and she started giggling._

_"Morning Javi," Yuzuru smiled, gesturing with his head over to the mug of coffee he'd made for his husband, "sleep well?"_

_"Very well," Javier kissed his forehead before he leaned over and kissed his daughter's head too, "and how's my little angel doing?"_

_"Papi! Papi!" She made grabby hands at him, and Javier scooped her out of Yuzuru's arms to hold her._

_"Morning to you quierda," he couldn't help but smile at her as she giggled at him._

"Okay, we've done spins," Yuzuru cleared his throat as the kids regrouped around the pair of them again and Javier came out of his long daydream, "so next, jumps. Who here has done jumps before?"

All the ten kids put their hands up, and Yuzuru nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, well, since Brian said nothing harder than a double, and I can't actually jump a double axel anymore, I think we'll stick to really getting the edges on flips and lutzes, minimal prerotation, and good take offs on salchows and loops. How does that sound? Sound good?"

The kids all nodded, and one little boy stuck his hand in the air. Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look before Javier nodded at him to talk.

"I know Brian told you no, but please can we see a quad?"

Javier raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuzuru, who rubbed the back of his neck and blushed more.

"If you're all good, okay?" Javier said with a smile, "Yuzuru will show you a quad later if you're all good."

And so, the two men worked their way around, helping the kids with their edges. They didn't have access to the harness which was irritating, but they worked around it. Yuzuru couldn't hold in his giggle as Javier tried to do an axel almost in slow motion to map out how it should be done and ended up on his backside, much to the amusement of everyone. Javier then retaliated by complimenting flip edges by saying "oh, yours is much better than Yuzuru's edge!" much to the other's irritation. Time flew by because they were having so much fun, and Yuzuru didn't even realise they were reaching the end of the time until Javier called everyone back into the middle.

"We promised you a treat if you did a good job, and you all worked so hard. Yuzuru?"

Yuzuru smiled and the kids moved to the side as he built up his speed. Flying past Javier on the ice, he shouted: "what kind of quad?"

"Your choice carino. Your choice."

Ever the show off, Yuzuru chose the quad lutz. With a beautiful outside edge, negative prerotation, and four full turned in the air, he landed easily with a little smirk. The kids stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed, before they all started applauding him. He blushed a little and buried his face in Javier's shoulder when a sharp cough caught their attention.

Brian shook his head at the pair of them, chuckling to himself slightly. "I thought I said nothing harder than a double."

"Sorry Brian! But they worked so hard and they wanted to see a quad so we thought that we'd reward them."

Brian shook his head at the pair in disbelief. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

For the rest of the week, the pair worked together with the different groups of kids, giving little advice and adjustments to make. Both were a little upset when the week ended, and, after the kids had gone, Yuzuru sat with Javier on the bench by the side of the ice. In silence, they took off their skates and cleaned the blades.

"Yuzuru," Javier said quietly, breaking the fragile silence, "do you, maybe, I mean, would you, um, would you like to go and get tea later? I mean go to a cafe?"

Yuzuru blinked at him in mild shock. "You mean.... a date?"

Javier nodded and Yuzuru smiled shyly down at his feet. He reached out his hand to the other and Javier slipped his hand into Yuzuru's.

"Now?"

"Now works well for me," Javier stood up, half pulling Yuzuru with him, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way."


End file.
